You're My Home
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Renesmee is shocked when her family announces they're moving. But, when the Volturi decide to step into her life again, she will be forced to leave the one person that she wants most desperately to stay with forever. Post Breaking Dawn.


**Hello there! I decided to start this new story. Hope you like it! First chapter's short. Future chapters will be much longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback.  
><strong>

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Staring at my family as they stood around me in our living room. My father, had just relayed the most confusing, disturbing, terrifying news Ive ever heard. It didn't make any sense. Moving? Moving where? Away from my home? Away from everything Ive ever known? Away from the woods that smelled so much like comfort and peace? Away from the pack? Away from Seth's radiating happiness and Emily's reassuring smile? Away from Jacob? My Jacob? No. We couldn't be moving.

"No." I said flatly.

"Renesmee, honey," My dad almost whispered as he took a cautioned step toward me. "This is the only way. There's no need to worry."

No need to worry? What did he mean there was no need to worry? I couldn't even comprehend what not feeling consumed by worry felt like.

"But-but-but..." I stuttered as I took small steps away from him, trying to breathe normally.

Jasper felt my energy and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Nessie, please. Sit down, breathe."

Sit? Breathe? How could I do anything but stay exactly where I was. To stand there forever and hope that the extended stay will cement my feet to the floor. They couldn't make me leave. They couldn't.

"No!" I shouted. My sudden outburst made everyone jump. My stone vampire family, whose faces were filled with worry as I looked around at them. "No! You cant do this! No!"

"Renesmee, please try to understand," My dad continued. "We've stayed here_ far _to long. We had planned to move after your birth. Its been six years. People will start to wonder how a small infant child six years ago has turned into someone who looks like 17 year old teenager. We have to leave."

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"But what about my home? I'm supposed to just leave! I'm supposed to leave behind Forks and La Push! What about the pack? What about Emily? Shes having a baby soon! What about Charlie and Billy and...and..."

No, I couldn't even say his name. I couldn't leave Jacob behind. My lifelong friend. The one person I trusted the most and who I needed completely. The person that could make me smile just by walking in the room. I was supposed to leave the one person that made me happiest in the world? No.

I looked my dad directly in the eyes. "I cant leave him," Knowing he knew exactly who I was talking about. "I cant...and you cant make me."

I ran straight out the door before they could stop me. Though I knew someone could if they tried to, I hoped desperately they would leave me alone. I didn't want to see any of them now. I didn't want to see anyone that was trying to tear my life apart.

There was no way I could move. Destroy this seemingly perfect piece of my life that I was living.

I ran through the woods. Not even knowing where I was running to until I got there. I stood, drenched in rain, staring at Jacob's house.

Jacob had moved out from Billy's and gotten his own house a few years ago. I don't usually come over often. My dad was worried about me staying alone with Jacob. Especially at Jacob's house. I don't know why, Jacob and I were nothing but the closest of friends. Or so it seemed most of the time.

Jacob opened the door before I even got there to knock. I saw his face turn from joy to confusion and then to sadness as he saw me. I tried to imagine what I looked like to him. Standing on his doorstep, completely drenched in a flimsy sundress Alice stuck me in earlier that morning. My hair a mess, mascara smeared, and shivering.

"Ness? Whats going on? Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion.

My voice came out in the smallest whisper, I wasn't even sure he could here. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" He quickly stepped aside so I could walk past him into his house.

I had barely crossed through the doorway and closed the door behind me when Jacob's arms were around me. I started sobbing into his chest. How could I leave this? This intense warmth I felt when he held me. The immediate way his mere presence soothed me but also made me completely vulnerable but in a way that made me feel like I could trust him with my life. It was something I could barely describe let alone bare to leave.

"Oh, Ness." He murmured into my hair as he held me. "What happened?"

He pulled away from me as I just shook my head. I couldn't handle this. I can't leave him, I wouldn't.

"Come on, you're freezing." He probably thought my inability to talk was a result of my chattering teeth. He led me to his room and set out an over-sized t-shirt and sweatpants for me. "Ill let you change."

I quickly grabbed his wrist before he walked out. "No, don't go." I said, not wanting to spend anymore time away from him.

He gave me a confused look. I picked up the shirt and pulled it on over my dress. I pulled my dress off underneath. The shirt went down to about mid-thigh so I left the sweatpants and sat at the end of Jacob's bed with my back to him.

Attempting to keep my breathing steady with Jacobs, calmed the sobbing. He walked over slowly. I immediately felt more under control with him here, only silent tears escaped though I was still shivering.

"Still cold?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I nodded. He moved back so that he was laying down. I laid back and immediately laid my head on his chest as he held his arms around me. Rubbing my arms and back to try and warm me.

"Ness," He murmured as he stroked my hair holding me closer. "Please tell me what happened?"

I turned to bury my head into his chest, as if the words would be less true if they were muffled.

"I'm moving."

"What?" He pulled away, quickly sitting up. My head fell to the bed before I sat up with him, too. "What do you're moving? Now?" He abruptly got up and started pacing back and forth in his small, cramped room.

"You cant be moving! Edward promised we would have years until you had to move! What am I supposed to do? Sam's about to have a baby to take care of! How can he run the pack by himself? I cant leave now!"

I stared at him, perplexed. "What do you mean, leave?"

He didn't stop pacing as he responded. "Of course I'm going with you, obviously. This wasn't supposed to happen for a while. I don't have time! I have to tell Sam. Maybe Paul can help. But no, he's too busy with Rachel and the wedding. Maybe Embry..."

He continued, going through every member of the pack. Either considering them less capable or two young. I sat on the edge of the bed patiently, the knowledge that he had planned to come with me calming me.

I had a sudden moment of elation until Jacob's other words made more sense. He couldn't leave now. He couldn't leave the pack.

I laid back onto the bed. I back to where I was before seconds before. Me leaving and Jacob staying behind.

He seemed to notice I was still there when I moved. I knelt on the ground so that his face was more level with mine. "I'll find a way Ness. Don't worry, I'll find a way. I'm not letting you leave without me. Unless..." He ducked his head slightly. "Unless, you don't want me to come of course."

I looked at him like he was alien sprouting ten arms. "Of course, I want you to come Jacob! I need you to come."

He smiled, relieved. "Then, Ill figure it out."

I was being selfish. I can't let Jacob leave the pack when they needed him. To leave his friends and Billy. He couldn't leave his home and I couldn't ask him to.

After a few moments of silence, I sighed and propped myself onto one elbow to look at him straight on. "Jake, you don't have to leave for me. I can't ask you to do that. This is your home, too."

He gently placed a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tear I didn't know was there. "You're my home."

I felt it then. That heat that came up whenever Jacob said something like this to me. Something that reminded me how important I was to him. It was the most blissful thing Ive ever felt. It made me feel safe. Safe and happy. So very, very happy. How could I live without this? Without this rush that felt so perfect.

The look he had in his eyes then said that I couldn't argue with him about it at the moment.

He kept his hand on my cheek as he spoke. "It's all going to be okay, Ness. I promise."

"Okay." I whispered. Worried that if I spoke too loudly the moment and the safety I felt in it, would disappear.


End file.
